Combat
Combat is a vital part of War of Legends where it involves the massing of various troops and bringing them into conflict with an opponent, either a rogue legend in the wildlands, paradises, and special paradises, or with another player in territories and player-owned wildlands and paradises. Legends There are strategic considerations to be made in combat, and tactics that can influence the success or failure of a particular battle. In addition, the legends who are involved at either side of the conflict can influence the outcome of the individual battles, and enhance the abilities of the player's army, or inflict damage on the opposing army. Legends act as the leader of the armies involved, guiding and directing the battle. In total, there can be up to 5 legends leading a single of type of army. During battles, opposing legends may be captured by the victor of the battle, or defeated legends may escape if their loyalty is too low. Captured legends have their loyalty "reset" to zero, and can be found in the Legend interface with their names preceded with the Prison icon. These legends can either be summoned or released. Life, mana, and other stats At the top of the battle screen, the details of the legends (the aggressor and the victim) are shown. The following are the details for each item: * HP: Hit points; indicates the remaining Life. If the HP drops to zero, the legend is killed. Your legend's Life must be at least 20, otherwise he cannot enter battle. * MP: Mana points; indicates the remaining Mana. If the MP drops to zero, artefacts can no longer be used during battles. * level X: the order (Monk, Seer, and Warrior), and the level of the legend. * Def: Defence; indicates the defensive power of the legend. May be boosted temporarily using artefacts. * MA: Magic attack; indicates the magic damage done by artefacts. * CA: Common attack; indicates the attack power of the legend. May be boosted temporarily using artefacts. Both Life and Mana replenishes when the legends are idle (i.e. not participating in battles). They can also be restored with aid items such as Heal Seeds and Bloodflowers. Defence, magic attack, and common attack can be increased by increasing the strategy, magic skill, and courage of a legend. Artefacts and equipment being used to reduce the opposing troop size by 5%]] being used in battle]] The use of Artefacts can be beneficial in combat. Artefacts such as Vital Rune and Siege Tower have the ability of changing the army size, the former increasing the army size of the player, and the latter reducing the army size of the opponent. Artefacts can also be used to temporarily increase the attack and defensive power of the troops. Each time an artefact is used, a certain amount of the legend's mana is consumed. Artefacts can be used by clicking on the individual artefact icons at the bottom of the battle interface. A legend may hold up to 4 artefacts, and there will be 5 artefact icons including the standard attack icon. Certain equipment have the ability to boost stats such as courage, magic skill, and strategy. Courage increases the attack power of the troops, strategy improves the defensive power of the troops, and magic skill extends the lifespan of troops and increases the damage done by artefacts. Rounds Each battle can be sub-divided in individual battles between legends, with a legend participating in "battle to the death" rounds. This means that individual battles last until either the legend is defeated, or the opposing legend is defeated. Individual battles may last a single round (also called a one-hit round), or multiple rounds, depending on the army size and the type of troops. Archers are best known for their notoriety of "one-hitting" other troops, as they have the unique ability of launching the first attack. Thus, a single legend with a vast number of archers can easily win battles with multiple legends, without taking any losses. However, archers will take losses if the opposing army is also composed of archers. Each individual battle is preceded by a 20-second timer in which players may choose to switch legends. This can be done by clicking on the other legends, and choosing to the "Switch legend" button. If a player does not wish wait, the timer can be sped up by clicking the "End of round" button. If after 40 rounds, neither side is out of troops, then the battle is called a draw. The end of a battle A battle is over once if either all legends are defeated or round 40 ended, which will result in a draw. If a player does not wish to manage the battle, and chooses to leave the battle interface early, they may click on the Exit button. However, doing so does not affect the outcome of the battle, but merely frees up time for the player to participate in another simultaneous battle. Engaging in multiple battles A player, either through design or unintentionally, may face a scenario where multiple battles are going on at the same time. It is important to note that battle does not "wait" for the player, and if a player is engaged with one battle, the other battle(s) goes on as scheduled. This is where the 20-second timer may come in handy. A player may switch between battles during the interval by using the Exit button, and engage in the other battle(s) while the current battle is on the 20-second countdown. Once they have finished with the other battle, the player can switch back to the current battle using the same technique. Battle reports At the end of the battle, players will receive a battle report with the following details: * Gain: Resources, gold, and reputation gained from the battle * Treasure: Treasure found in battle (only available in wildland battles) * Captive: Captured legends * Aggressor: The player who initiated the battle, with the number of troops, losses, and experience gained * Victim: The player/rogue who was brought into battle A detailed report can be accessed by clicking on the "See details" button. This report provides information about each round, with details about damage, troops killed, and the remaining number of troops. Trivia The background behind the battle interface changes depending on the wildland, as seen here. Category:Mechanics Category:Interface